Claire Bouledaire
Lady Claira Maurice Wood-Bouledaire, more commonly known as Lady Claire Maurice Bouledaire, is the head of the Bouledaire noble family and a distant relative of Queen Victoria. Claire is the protagonist of Kuroshitsuji lll, where she holds a Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis. She is sometimes known by her aliases'' Madame Raven'' and Lila/''Lilana'', which she uses when she attends public events in order to protect those close to her. She also tends to wear dark makeup to avoid being recognized. Appearance Claire is an attractive female with ocean blue eyes and light blonde hair. As the first female head of the Bouledaire family, she wears clothing that distincts her from others and has an extensive, elegant wardrobe. Claire's Faustian Contract is on her left upper breast, and she tends to wear high-collared jackets that cover the contract. She also possesses a tribal tattoo on her lower neck and back, which she gained after her husband died when she was nineteen. Like Ciel, Claire wears two rings. One of these rings is a seal, or signet, ring in the form of the Bouledaire family crest, worn on her right hand, and is used to stamp the wax seal on documents. The other ring she wears is her wedding ring, given to her by her late husband when they married at age fifteen, and is worn on her ring finger on her right hand. Personality Claire is best described as being a playful, kind, and proud woman. She has a cold outlook to the world, something that resulted from her husband's death, which is a trait she shares with Ciel. As playful and kind as may be, she is serious about her goals in life and her central goal in her life-time is to "die protecting those she loves", which brought about the dilemma that she had no-one she loved to die for. Claire is loyal to her family lineage and will defend it readily, something Sebastian notes comes from her memories with her family and how they supported her when she wanted to do something, no matter how serious it was. She is highly particular when it comes to Sebastian doing as she commands/asks, and expects Sebastian to do them correctly in every aspect he can. Like Ciel, Claire finds it entertaining when Sebastian is challenged. Claire is undeniably lonely, and has been since the deaths of her parents, siblings, and her husband. She spends a considerable amount of her time alone, generally seen staring out the window of her office, which she notes as being the only way she can remember the good times she had with her husband, Blake Wood. She is different in this manner to Ciel, as she seems to openly display her loneliness and allows Sebastian to, in a sense, "fill the hole in her heart". Claire is quite competitive when it comes to things such as social status and the like, something Sebastian finds amusing. She will readily demonstrate her superiority to others, namely Amelia Ornelle, who seems to be able to be perfectly on par with her, despite serving Claire. Claire is notable for having a sisterly relationship with Amelia, and this is possibly a reason Amelia is her personal hair-dresser. Navigation Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Females